1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a disc loading device wherein a disc is directly inserted without a tray to load the disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disc player irradiates light to a disc, such as a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), or a Blue-ray disc (BD), to record information to the disc or reproduce information from the disc. Generally, the disc player includes a disc loading device to load the disc to a position to record/reproduce information to/from the disc.
For a disc player for vehicles or mobile applications, a disc is directly inserted and loaded without a tray to load the disc due to spatial limitations. Also, a disc loading device to distinguish and load discs having different sizes is applied to use, for example, an 80 mm disc and a 120 mm disc together.
To distinguish and load discs having different sizes, the disc loading device includes mechanism components mounted above the discs to recognize the sizes of discs. That is, the disc loading device includes a plurality of guide levers, a slider, and a connector mounted above the discs to distinguish and load an 80 mm disc and a 120 mm disc. The disc loading device may not be applied to small-sized and slim type disc players. Therefore, there is a high necessity to develop a disc loading device having small thickness.